Cheiro de amor Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ela provaria a ele que realmente o ama... nem que seja cantando para a escola toda


**Cheiro de Amor.**

**Preta Gil.**

Lílian Evans não era uma garota que se poderia dizer sociável, não que ela não tivesse amigos, ela tinha muitos, mas quando se tratava de fazer algo fora do comum ela deixava nas mãos de Tiago, mas hoje ela ia provar algo que tinha guardado no coração por muito tempo, ela encara o diretor que apenas eleva uma taça dando sua benção, ela vai para frente de todos e com um aceno de varinha uma música começa a tocar suavemente, ninguém entendia o que estava acontecendo, os Sonserinos estavam mandando exclamações rudes que logo foram silenciadas pelos marotos, mas um maroto em questão encarava Lílian atentamente, ela também fixa seus olhos nele, mostraria a ele que o amava realmente.

-"Vou lhe mostrar o quanto te amo Tiago Potter" –ela pensa rapidamente antes de começar a cantar, ninguém notou o olhar chocado de Tiago, ele tinha ouvido.

**De repente fico rindo à toa sem saber por que  
E vem à vontade de sonhar de novo em te encontrar.  
**

A voz dela era doce, de uma forma que poderia acalmar até mesmo uma reserva de dragões enfurecidos, mas ela não se importava com isso, nem para a pessoa especial que ela cantava, todos no salão principal pareciam evaporar, deixando apenas aqueles dois em um mundo a parte, Lílian caminha até ele, ainda cantava calmamente, as pessoas em volta encaravam ela incrédulos, todos sabiam da briga dela com Tiago, até mesmo a tentativa dela de ficar com Amos Diggory que encarava a cena com assombro e desgosto, de repente ela se vê em frente a ele, todos seguram a respiração quando ele se levanta e fica de frente a ela, ela ainda mantinha os olhos nele e cantava suavemente, Tiago respira fundo e fala.

-Por que? –era um sussurro, mas todos no salão principal escutaram, ela ainda o encarava, aqueles olhos verdes carregados com tal emoção forte, que poderia derrubar qualquer um a frente.

-Eu estou mostrando a você o que sinto... E pretendo passar a vida inteira provando que o que sinto por você e real –Tiago nada falou, apenas tentava achar naqueles olhos verdes alguma negação, mas não existia, tudo que ele pode ver naqueles olhos verdes era um puro amor que ela tinha por ele.

**  
Foi tudo tão de repente, já não consigo esquecer  
E confesso tive medo, quase disse não  
Mas o seu jeito de me olhar, a fala mansa meio rouca  
Foi me deixando quase louca já não podia mais pensar  
Eu me dei toda pra você.  
**

Os dois pareciam ter se esquecido que estavam no salão principal, rodeado de alunos e professores que encaravam os dois adolescentes abertamente, tudo que existia eram os dois e o sentimentos que os envolvia, Tiago suspira e fala em um sussurro.

-Como posso saber se isso não e mais uma confusão sua? Como posso saber que você não vai me machucar novamente por que achou que sou apenas um arrogante que te quer em uma lista de garotas que conquistei? –ela se aproxima mais dele e fala.

-Eu já te disse... Mesmo que eu tenha que provar todos os dias de minha vida... Você vai saber que te amo –os olhos dela brilham marotamente e ela fala –E vou te assegurar que o único nome que aparece em qualquer lista de conquistas sua seja Lílian Evans –ela o puxa pela gravata e o beija apaixonadamente, nenhum deles nota que o salão explode em alegrias, ou que Sírius tinha começado a ameaçar os Sonserinos por fazer qualquer gracinha sobre os dois.

**  
De repente fico rindo à toa sem saber por que  
E vem à vontade de sonhar de novo em te encontrar .  
**

Eles ficaram um bom tempo abraçados, não se importando com mais nada, mas de repente Tiago sente uma mão o puxar e ele encara Amos Diggory que tinha um olhar assassino para ele.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo Potter? Roubando a minha garota? –ele vira seus olhos para Lílian –E você? Me usando só para fazer o Potter ciumento? Eu deveria saber mesmo que você e uma... –Mas antes mesmo que ele termine, Tiago já tinha a varinha apontada para a testa de Diggory e com uma voz fria, Tiago fala.

-Complete esta frase Diggory, que eu juro que vai ser a última coisa que você falou na sua vida –Todos se assustam com aquele tom, Tiago era ciumento sim, mas aquele tom deixou todos, até mesmo os Sonserinos com medo, Amos dá dois passos para trás com medo, conhecia a fúria de Potter, ele se lembra com vergonha quando Potter descobriu sobre a aposta dele com o Corvinal e o amaldiçoou tanto que Madame Pomfrey teve que mandar o diretor pedir a lista de feitiços que Potter tinha usado para o acordar, mas Tiago ainda completa –Encoste um dedo nessa garota que eu te garanto... Azkaban vai ter um novo preso, mas eu juro que você morre nas minhas mãos –E com um estalar de dedos, Amos e jogado para o outro lado do salão enquanto Tiago puxa Lílian para fora dali.

**  
Foi tudo tão de repente, já não consigo esquecer  
E confesso tive medo, quase disse não  
E meio louca de prazer, lembro teu corpo no espelho  
E vem o cheiro de amor, e eu te sinto tão presente  
Volte logo meu amor.**

Lílian sorria ao ver o marido caminhando de um lado para o outro da sala, faziam dois anos que eles tinham se casado, até hoje ela cumpri com a promessa daquele dia, ela coloca a mão sobre a barriga pensando no pequeno ser que ali cresce, desde que Tiago descobriu que ela estava grávida, ele a cuidou como se fosse uma boneca de cristal como aquela que ele lhe deu no primeiro ano dela, ele a encara por um tempo e depois volta a sua rotina de andar.

-Por que a medi-bruxa esta demorando tanto? Era um exame simples não e? O bebê e você estão bem não e? –De repente a porta se abre e a mulher entra, Tiago não deixa a mulher falar e começa a perguntar, tantas perguntas que algumas chegavam a ser um exagero, como em nome de Merlin ela não poderia andar mais depois de ter a criança?

-TIAGO JAMES POTTER –assim que Lílian gritasse, Tiago dá um pulo e vai para o lado dela.

-O que foi Lily? Meu anjo? Esta em dor? O que aconteceu? –Lílian sorri para ele e fala.

-Deixe a Medi-bruxa falar... Você esta assustando ela –Tiago suspira e encara a mulher que sorri para eles.

-Parabéns, Sr Potter, vocês vão ter um menino forte e saudável –Tiago a encara por um longo tempo, então as palavras dela penetram a sua cabeça e ele sorri, ele se vira para Lílian que tinha algumas lágrimas nos olhos, ele se inclina e a beija com tal paixão que quando quebram o beijo, Lílian suspira.

-Um menino Lily... Nós vamos ter um menino –ele praticamente pulava de alegria, Lílian sorri e fala.

-Sim amor... Vamos ter um menino –ela começa a andar para o carro cantando suavemente a musica, Tiago a encara por um longo tempo, o amor lustrando por aqueles olhos castanhos, ele se inclina e a beija.

-Eu te amo Lílian Potter... Obrigado por ser minha –Lílian dá uma suave risada e fala.

-Estou apenas cumprindo a minha promessa –os dois sorriem um para o outro e vão para casa, nada mais importava para eles a não ser aquele doce aroma que os rodeava, um cheiro maravilhoso chamado amor.

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA A MINHA LINDINHA QUE EU ADORO DEMAIS.. MINHA LINDA MAY... TE ADORO DEMAIS MEU ANJO.. VC E UMA DAS MELHORES AMIGAS QUE EU PODERIA DESEJAR.RSRSRS TE ADORO MUUUUUUUUUUITO LINDAAAAAAAAAAAAA...RSRS**


End file.
